iHannah
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: What happens when the hottest internet show collides with the hottest teen pop sensation? DRAMA. When Hannah is preforming on iCarly, she forgets one little thing as she leaves, her wig. Not a one-shot


iHannah

By: SimplyKnownAsLinds

Hey:D It's Lindsey here. I thought I'd make up an iCarly/HM Crossover. I mean two fun and awesome shows together?! Boom shaka laka ;D

If you like it please R&R and Alert this story! :]

Thanks a million. Also this will be in all of the characters of HM's pov. (Most of them)

-Linds

Chapter One

iHave A Special Guest

Freddie's POV

"Finally iCarly's tonight. I've been dying to tell everyone-" Sam started to say but Carly cut her off,

"Sam! Shh, this is a huge announcement who knows who's listening at our windows?!" Carly snaps back, but not in a mean tone…more like a warning. Carly's never mean…Well it's very seldom when she is. I can already hear Sam's snippy remark in my head now,

"No one says seldom it sounds like your selling something dumb!" I smiled lightly at the thought. Ahh, I don't think her teasing will ever get old.

"Carly, there is no one at our win-" Sam starts again but gets caught off guard again when Carly opens her iCarly studio window and a camera flashes then falls down.

"Who's smarter then Jackson Colt?" Carly says with a smile and sigh to Sam.

Sam hangs her head.

"Carly Shay." She mumbles lowly and slumps onto a bean-bag.

Lately, Carly has gotten a little smarter towards Sam. Boy it was weird seeing Sam getting burned back.

"Ugh. How long til we start this shiz?" Sam groaned as she looked up at the monitor's time.

"1 hour, 2 minutes and 45 seconds." I replied with a smirk.

"Why do you always gotta be such a smart alec?" Sam remarked with a glare.

"What else was I born for?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"So your mother wouldn't be lonely for the rest of her life?" Sam said with a wider smile. I was going to say something, but I decided against it. She had gotten me again. Don'tcha love losing to a girl? No? Neither do I.

-----

HM's Side

-----

No POV

"Hurry up Miles, we gotta leave the hotel in a few minutes if you wan'na get on iCharlie in 45 Minutes!" Robby Ray Stewart yelled to his daughter as she fixed her last bit of make-up and hair.

"Comin' Daddy!…And it's iCarly!" Miley said, with a roll of her eyes as she banged on the living room door that her two best friends Lilly and Oliver were in.

"Com'on guys we gotta get going." Miley (Hannah) said as she glanced at her Rolex watch. She looked outside her hotel.

"Hello Seattle, I'm Hannah Montana and I'm going to rock this internet world." She said with a small smile as she glanced outside at the bright full moon and the fans with signs bigger then you thought waved through.

"Ready, set, go…Another show." Miley said with a grin as she grabbed her coat and dragged Lilly and Oliver out the door and headed on her way to the iCarly studio.

----

25 Minutes and 45 Seconds Later…

"Hey there folks!" Carly started out with a smile.

"Folks? What are we old people?! What's chillin' villan?" Sam said with a wink to the camera and then turned to Carly and laughed.

"Ok Sam, your not Lil Wayne, let's not be gangster like." Carly said and added

"Love ya Lil' Wayne!"

I looked at my watch and gave Carly a small signal which showed that it was time to cut to break so Hannah could come out and get ready.

"Well iCarly fans stayed tuned because right after the break were coming back with our superstar celebrity guest star--" And as she was about to say it I cut it off as planned. I couldn't believe this was going well…I started to have a feeling something might go wrong. I set the camera down and then she came in.

Hannah. Montana.

She's more beautiful in person.

She's taller too. If she's taller then me I swear I'll steal my moms high tops.

Ok phew, only by an inch or two I beat her. But it'll keep Sam from annoying the heck outta me.

Here I go, time to approach her with ease…kinda.

---

No POV

All Character's Together;; Lilly/Oliver are Mike/Lola and Miley is Hannah

---

"Carly!" Hannah says and runs up to Carly and gives her a hug.

"Hannah! It's so great to finally meet you." Carly says with a warm smile. She always knows how to great these kinds of guests.

"Yo…I'm Sam…" Sam says as she strolls over there awkwardly.

"Oh sure of course!" Hannah replies with a nervous laugh. She goes in to hug her and kinda jolts back when she hugs her. Sam's kinda shocked by this and she flinches a little.

Freddie looks at Carly slightly confused by the tension between them.

Carly shrugs lightly not sure of what's going on.

But Sam knew. Oh boy did Sam know, She thought she had forgotten. But no she remembered. Clearly and thoroughly.

You see, Miley (aka Hannah) and Sam are cousins.

Oh boy but did she tell anyone? No. Why you ask?

Because, she had almost gotten rid of her singing voice forever. She put hot sauce and the spiciest peppers you could find into Miley's protein shake when she was a young evil little girl. It burned a hole in her esophagus and she almost couldn't talk or speak let alone sing. She got better though. Then Sam and her crazy mother were banned from ever talking to the family again.

Hopefully nothing would happen this time they saw each other.

But when have you ever known for anything to go right on iCarly?

And that's when it happened.

Miley pulled her off to the side and started yelling at her.

"You are the reason everything is different! Why I had to move from Tennesse to California! I could've had everything if it wasn't for you! Why did you do that?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Miley snapped at her as Sam just cringed back in fear. You could see it in her eyes, for one of the first times ever she was scared of someone. Freddie took a step it.

"Hey now. I don't know what happened between you two but you need to forget about it for now." He said in a firm tone. "We have a show to start up again in two minutes and I don't want anything to go wrong tonight. So Hannah your mike is over there, you can go practice.." Freddie ended with a sigh as Miley calmed herself down and walked over there, Lilly and Oliver trailing behind.

"You ok..?" Freddie said looking at Sam with a questioning glance.

"I'm fine." Sam said as she shrugged past him using her sweater sleeve to wipe away tears. Freddie sighed as Carly looked away trying to fight the awkwardness.

"Can we just get this over with?" Sam said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready…" Miley said looking away from everyone's eyes.

"Freddie just get the camera and go." Carly said with a soft sort of sad tone.

Freddie picked up the camera looked at Sam then Carly, then Miley and said his line,

"In 5,4,3,2..."

And so it began.

---

You like it? This is going to be a pretty long story, your going to find out the drama that happened long ago before, and there could be some relationship problems with friendship and with Lilly and Oliver as the cast starts to find out things about everyone they never could believe possible.

Please R&R. I have faith in this and great ideas only you guys can make it happen:] Got an idea? Great tell me and I'll TRY to incorporate it into the story;

Thanks so super much=)

-Linds


End file.
